tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Virgil Chelms
This article is about a druid. For other uses, see Virgil. Virgil Chelms is a druid who has been studying the effects of the Plague of Undeath in Remon. He wishes to share his findings with the Grand Alliance and has gone on a journey to Libaterra to achieve that end. Biography Early Years Born to two Remonian woodworkers, Virgil Chelms desired little more than a life of following in their footsteps. At fourteen summers of age, however, it was discovered that flowers bloomed earlier, fields grew more fruitful, and trees gave more quality wood when he spoke to them - and for them. After using this talent to enrich themselves, his parents quietly encouraged Virgil to take up the life of a hermit in the woods. After all, with his new-found plant and animal friends, it wasn't truly that isolated, was it..? Quick to learn the magic of the forest and the elements, Virgil spent most of his years neutral and attempting to help and give counsel to those lost while avoiding intervening more than necessary. The matters of the flowers, larval sylves, and whispering trees were far more pressing, after all--and through them, Virgil believed that he heard the gods themselves. This policy of non-intervention began to change after the Plague of Undeath hit Remon. Though not a particularly skilled combatant, Virgil managed to destroy a walking corpse--and found its shell useful when animated by vines and roots. Believing that he might be of some use to the Grand Alliance yet, Virgil hoped that he might be able to find an opportunity to test his Vineborn in combat, and perhaps even aid in the retaking of a city he had not set foot in for some years. And failing that, perhaps the Watchers above were right, and nature and steel and demons should fight and break, and should leave all the world flush with red. And in the freedom that followed, the earth itself would bloom... Godslayer Era Heart of Darkness Virgil traversed through Remon and Maar Sul in his quest to locate the Alliance leadershio who were reportedly somewhere in Libaterra. He briefly stopped by the Khitan Khanate where, in exchange for his services, he received a mare whom he dubbed Amber. He and Amber eventually reached Alent but were initially lost and confused until a woman named Qarinah guided them to the Sarquil Downs where the Alliance and the Sarquil refugees were staying in. Virgil and Qarinah conversed while having tea until Virgil spotted Rhylian Loras and Shyralis, prominent members of the Alliance, whom he contacted and told them he wanted to talk to them about the Plague of Undeath at some point. Virgil had his chance to chat with the two ladies not long after and explained some of what he knew and how certain bardic magic could be used to control the undead to an extent. Although Shyralis mocked such an approach, Rhylian seemed more interested, and Virgil pressed on the matter by stating how Shyralis could benefit from aiding him in his research on the spells' effects. A dark knight named Stylianos Kinley butted in the conversation, offering his views on the subject, but Shyralis dismissed him coldly, which made him storm out of the inn. The two women left soon after as well since they had business to attend to, so Virgil decided to go and get some well needed rest in his inn room now that he had made the Alliance aware of a potential way of fighting the undead menace. Aliases and Nicknames ; Virgil : What he's called. Appearance The first thing most notice about Virgil are his eyes. They seem to reflect a quiet mirth behind their amber glow - as if something, or perhaps everything, is deeply and vaguely amusing. The second thing most notice is that most of Virgil's clothes are resin-clad garments woven of nettle, linen, and fur. And very obviously mended frequently and with great love, if the many stitches are to be believed. Standing at roughly 162 centimeters, Virgil is somewhat shorter than most humans, only exacerbated by a tendency to slouch. He is in good shape, if somewhat rugged, due to the rigors of a life spent outdoors. His burnished brown hair is short and self-cut, but surprisingly well-maintained for a druid, the occasional fallen leaf not withstanding. He shaves regularly, believing that it creates more trust between those from settled lands and himself. Generally, he favors padded robes over breeches and layered shirts; clothing with enough pockets to collect interesting things, while providing some protection from the elements. He always carries bells or chimes to alert animals and travelers to his presence - this has the added effect of making him somewhat easy to find by friend and foe alike. Personality and Traits Extremely caring even to those who were bitter enemies but moments before, Virgil is always ready to give kindly encouragement or advice to those in need. Similarly, he is equally glad for the opportunity to fight - whether that is with an old enemy, or a firm friend. After all, in what other way but combat does Nature show her affection..? In short, he's nurturing, free-spirited, patient, tolerant, thoughtful, anarchic, and bloodthirsty. Powers and Abilities He knows how to use a copper sickle although it's not meant for combat. His magic is based around coaxing plant-life to attack the enemy, with some elementalism thrown in. He is not a skilled combatant either physically or magically, but can take a hit well. As such he, usually prefers to avoid magic entirely, using herbs or astrology to heal or divine 'truths'. Should he be alone or among the similarly interested, he is far more inclined to test what he believes is Nature's solution to the sudden influx of the Undead: his 'vine-born'. Relationships Qarinah Qarinah was the first person Virgil properly talked to in Alent, and the two seemed to hit it off relatively well. She was quite interested in Virgil's explanations about how bardic magic could be used to combat the undead, and she also listened to what he had to say about demons. Virgil likewise appreciated Qarinah's company, her wit and her strong opinion on several subject matters. See also *Qarinah Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Remon Category:Third Age